An Alphabet For Cupid
by komorebi-light
Summary: Cupid, she was one that seemed to be cut off from all romantic encounters from anyone. Maybe it was because she was so fixated on working and being there for everyone else when she wasn't there for herself. When she receives a poem from a person for 26 days straight, she finally understands that love isn't always about thinking for others, but thinking for themselves too.
1. Prologue

Cupid was the only one who had experienced giving love, seeing love, but _never had she ever_ been the recipient of love. For her, love was simply a thing for her to give when needed. A job perhaps. She felt joyous helping others with their problems. It was like she was a therapist, for those kinds of circumstances. It even came to the point that people made appointments for her to talk with couples seeking guidance in her area of expertise. If they were looking for a fashion consultant, they'd want to look for Briar or Ashlynn. If Cupid was a fashion consultant, she'd advise everyone to wear pink and white and gold. It wouldn't help much to those seeking. And that is why she is a matchmaker; she had just the right words to say and right things do to fix everything concerning love.

She most definitely had a burning passion for being a matchmaker. One day, Eros just told her, "Here, have a bow and a few arrows and play matchmaker." It was her job from then on. It wasn't that she had a choice. It wasn't that she didn't hate it either. She just simply thought there would be something else for her. Not that shooting people in the butt isn't fun. It totally was amazing to seeing those kids look at each other like they've been blind the whole time until that point in time.

However, she always wanted to experience love herself. She could always poke an arrow into her behind and cross her fingers that it'd work out for her. Of course, that would be quite weird, wouldn't it? She always felt she was incapable of someone loving her back. She was somewhat physically appealing, and her personality wasn't that bad. She could easily get a guy at her arm, right? Sadly, when she's at a high school where everyone knows her deepest, darkest secrets and she's known these guys since forever after, even though she's just recently transferred. Cupid would do anything to have the most tiniest glimpse of what love is, and had it been from the guy she's been eyeing at for the longest time, then she's go complete crazy.

Life would probably be easier if she didn't have to be the one to solve everyone's problems. It would be easier for her anyways. There always had to be someone to play matchmaker, and everyone would want to point fingers to the next available person. She was the one who picked up that burden that no one really wanted to carry. It had to be done by one person. If only she didn't have to do it. Maybe there would be no matchmaker in Ever After. Maybe people would understand the burden she barely can hold up. They just don't understand what she has to go through. Nobody does...if only there could be that one person who could just put her in their thoughts, to understand what she goes through, what she wants.

* * *

Short prologue for this new story concept! Crossing my fingers (maybe my toes too!) that this works out and that you all have positive feedback to this, it would mean the world to me! A review and a favorite would be amazing! I'm hoping for this to be a CupidxDexter story if you don't mind. I've just loved the idea of this ship ever since the beginning (like 2 yrs ago!) of the start of EAH. Please do accept it even if you don't ship them, because that's what respect's all about. Respecting what those believe in even if you don't believe in it yourself.

 **wc: 502 words**

Peace out, love you, and goodbye! :)


	2. a is for amour

Did the Headmasters ever think that waking up when you just start seeing the sun come up is so hard? I am usually so very tired when I get to bed and then in the morning I have to get up again! I must sound like all I do is study, study, study, but I do have some time set aside for helping people. Other than that, I really don't have too much fun.

Cold showers suck too. Not really sure how it ties one thing to another but I guess it does. I quickly get ready so I don't pose as a bother to Blondie. She wants everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go according to plan. Don't mind me quoting _The Corpse Bride_ ; it's a spell-tastic film, watched it back when I was in the Monster world.

I end up walking to the school building six minutes earlier than I used to. It's royally empty in here! On my way to my locker, I'm sure I've only found 3 people in the hallways. I must be really early then if that's the case.

I open my locker, reaching in to get some books from it. Oh, how hex-cellent it was to be doing Crownculus, in the morning too! Ugh, it's such a bore. Who even thought of the idea of needing to be solving royal equations at the crack of hearing the first bell ring? Who needs all of this confusion in the morning? At anytime really, that is. I certainly don't, neither does the rest of the student body!

Now, you wouldn't believe it! The most craziest thing happened when I was taking out my things. It happened when I was taking one of my mythology books out, which reminds me I should be returning them to the school library- Anyways! Back to the point. There was an envelope, a white letter with golden borders, with calligraphy on it. On the front it had a big shiny golden A. It was so pretty, it was like I didn't want to even open it, like had I been not careful with something and I accidentally rip it. It reminded me of opening presents with nice wrapping paper, except for the fact that it's about the present on the inside, so whatever's inside of the envelope, hopefully the quality will match. Hey, maybe it'll be something nice for once! Not something from a student asking for help with their love life.

I open it with ease and inside was a folded letter, so I unfold the paper. It was definitely cardstock paper, I love this kind of paper. It's thick and crisp too. It was a white paper with pristine letters on it.

In the center top, it has an A, golden just like the rest of the letters and I feel my fingers traveling around on the paper, taking in the roughish paper texture. All the words are in calligraphy; the person either wrote it themselves or typed it, but after looking at it closer, I can tell that it was handwritten. Some dedicated person. Under it, the word amour is written. But isn't amour the word love translated from French? Huh, interesting, isn't it?

 _ **A**_ _  
amour_

 _Mon amour,_  
 _comment je fais l'amour de toi,_  
 _car vous êtes le seul pour moi,_  
 _vous êtes le seul spectacle que je vois,_  
 _fantasmes me envoient oh allez-vous s'il vous plaît,_  
 _mon doux, mon amour, ma compassion._

 _-demain_

* * *

this is me combining my love of poetry and fiction writing. awesome.

i don't update often. if you're lucky, maybe another week after, i'll update.  
but actually, i don't touch upon ffn too often, so it'll be long for another update.

this week's language is french. below is what the poem above is in english.  
i wrote the poem myself in one or two minutes.

 _My love,  
how thee I do love,  
for you are the only for me,  
you are the only sight I see,  
send me fantasies oh will you please,  
my sweet, my loving, my caring.  
_

 _-tomorrow_

 **wc: 583 words**  
thanks for reading you all :)


End file.
